


З-здравствуйте

by Eltendo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crafts, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Images, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Handmade, Painting, fandom Antagonists 2020, plate - Freeform, роспись по тарелке
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eltendo/pseuds/Eltendo
Summary: В темноте под кроватью водится всякое.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, Челлендж Антагонистов





	З-здравствуйте

**Author's Note:**

> Всё уже украдено до нас.

  
[Полный размер](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/hd254bnbt26lten/%218RzlJ4S1.jpeg)


End file.
